Perfection Wrapped in Pink
by spazzydancer19
Summary: Draco and Astoria have just had a daughter, how will Draco feel becoming a father to a girl rather than a boy? One-Shot! R


**Disclaimer: Looks at self in mirror. Nope, still a 17 year old American girl.**

Draco Malfoy looked at the small pink bundle in his arms. It only occured to him now why they called them bundles of joy. Lyra Narcissa Malfoy. The smallest, most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes upon. He watched her tiny chest fall up and down, aware of how fragile life is. Her tiny features scrunched up as she began to cry. Draco had never understood parents laughing when their newborn children cried; crying isn't a sign of happiness. However, he couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips; she was here, and she was his. He rocked the bundle slightly and quietly walked over to his sleeping wife. He looked back from his wife to his daughter, unsure of what to do.

Astoria Malfoy was sleeping after a long, tremendously painful, 12 hour labor. Astoria and Draco had married a little over a year ago. It was, of course, arranged. Astoria and Draco didn't have the picture perfect marraige, after all, they had barely spoken to eachother, their longest conversation before marraige being their vows. But, they were making it work and both Astoria and Draco could feel themselves falling for eachother. Draco was weighing his options: a. wake Astoria, who just gave birth and needed her rest, so she could feed their daughter who's face was growing redder by the second or b. let the baby scream. Option A seemed the best.

"Astoria. Astoria, love, wake up." Draco gently shook his wife's shoulder with one hand while rocking Lyra in the other. Astoria's eyes opened slightly and she took a deep breath as she slowly recognized her surroundings.

"Oh no, how long has she been crying?" Astoria took Lyra into her arms and draped a blanket over her shoulder and the baby, giving them some privacy.

"Not long." Draco smiled.

"She's not feeding; I think she's just fussy." Astoria furrowed her brow as she brought her daughter back into the sunlight. Lyra was still whimpering and letting out the odd small cry.

"Maybe I should have a mediwitch come see." Draco didn't have to leave though because as he was speaking, Healer Marinique came in and smiled at the new parents.

"How are we feeling Mrs. Malfoy?" The older Italian woman addressed Astoria.

"She won't stop crying, but she won't eat." Draco was the one to answer and his voice was filled with worry. "Is she sick? Is there something wrong with her?"

"Oh, no, no Mr. Malfoy. It seems your daughter is just a tad fussy. You must remember she's used to being all warm and snuggled in Mama's belly, but now she's out in a new place, just a little fussy is all." The old woman smiled at Draco's protective nature and gave him a nod before leaving the room. Astoria let out a large yawn and Draco smiled fondly at his wife. She really was becoming the love of his life. Well, her and Lyra. He took the small bundle out of Astoria's arms and, almost instantly, Lyra stopped crying.

"You'd better not spoil her, Draco, I mean Daddy." Astoria smiled up at him. "She needs to learn to be tough. Well tougher than I was as a girl. I'm sure Daphne's boys will help with that though. Lyra will be joining those hellions in no time." Draco thought of Daphne's four obnoxious, loud boys. His little Lyra isn't anything like them. She was absolutely perfect.

"Well, Mummy, I couldn't disagree with you more. The only thing little Lyra needs to learn is how to be Daddy's princess." Draco cooed into the blanket as Lyra finally quited and opened her eyes. Draco looked into her grey eyes, matching his, and made her a promise. She would never know the horrors of war; she would never be afraid of her father; she would never doubt her parents love for her. Lyra would never be taught to hate, nor would she know harsh words from her parents. Lyra would learn to love and to be loved, for Draco's heart swelled at the every movement, every breath of his daughter. He looked at her and promised her she would never want for anything and that any boy who tried to take her away would be hexed into St. Mungo's. He looked at his beautiful Lyra and promised her all of this and more. Because she was perfect, and she was his. She was his little piece of perfect, all wrapped in pink.

**A/N: Soooo waddya think? Reviews please! Also, check out my other one shot, "Touring Greece", and my ongoing story, "Unreadable". Much Love!**


End file.
